Watches come in a wide variety of forms and span a very large scope of the technical arts, the jewelers' arts, and artistic expression generally. Watches are often sources of pride for collectors. Watches, like other collections may be desired to be clearly stored, secured, housed, held, protected or displayed, while still being protected and/or still being accessible for inspection or maintenance. Further, watches that are displayed or stored are typically supported by a pillow. Problems with storage devices utilizing pillows include the inability to store watched in a vertical or inclined position, and over time if not immediately, the weight of the stored watch pulls pillows out of placement.
It remains desirable to provide an apparatus and method adapted to store, secure, houses, hold, protect or display a watch without the use of a pillow. It remains desirable to provide an apparatus and method adapted to store, secure, houses, hold, protect or display a watch and allow ease of access for inspection or maintenance.